


October 3rd : You don't like Pancakes!

by alternateevak



Series: 31 days of Teen Wolf *raw scary* [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, 31 days of Teen Wolf, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, Halloween, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, October, Pancakes, Teen Wolf, minor Scisaac, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateevak/pseuds/alternateevak
Summary: It's the morning after the Pack came together in the loft and Stiles decides that mornings are best spent with Sleep and Pancakes. Derek disagrees.Literally Sterek fluff and a tiny but of concerned Isaac.





	October 3rd : You don't like Pancakes!

Stiles eyes fluttered open to the soft touch of Derek’s hands against his hair. It was quiet, Derek always woke up early to go on his daily run and he’d always wake Stiles up before he left to tell him goodbye. A small smile played at Stile’s lips as he stared into Derek’s piercingly green eyes, sleepiness still overwhelming.

“You leaving?” Stiles mumbled, snuggling closer to Derek. He was warm, he believed it was a werewolf thing. He closed his eyes as he heard Derek chuckle as his arms laced around Stiles back and pulled him closer.

“Not today” Derek mumbled into his hair “Not while you look so adorable lying there” He finished. Stiles’ small smile grew and it was more of a grin.

“Couldn’t resist me huh” He muttered, his head pressed against Derek’s chest so it came out all muffled. Again Derek chuckled and rolled over so Stile’s head wasn’t pressed against his chest but was just resting on it.

“We should wake the” Derek started but a ‘shhh’ came from Stiles a he was talking. “Yes?”

“Not yet” Stiles said, closing his eyes again as he fought off the sleepiness. He wasn’t doing a very good job of it. “I tired” He complained. He felt Derek’s hands stroking his head.

“5 minutes” Derek said, almost at whisper. He smiled as he watched Stiles’ resting figure. He hadn’t realised that he loved Stiles until it was almost too late and he regretted it so much. He loved the dorky little shit who complained when he got shot in the toe even though he’d probably had much worse. The dorky little shit who wanted to try and use a defibrillator because he wanted to help. The guy who somehow loved Derek back.

“Stop thinking” Stiles said, rolling off Derek’s chest and leaning over him. “It’s really loud”

“I didn’t even say anything” Derek complained and Stiles smiled.

“You didn’t have too, I’m human and I heard your heart racing” Stiles teased “God you really can’t resist me. Your heartbeat was probably louder than Scott’s last night and god damn it you complained about that” Stiles complained, staring at him with eyes that were faking annoyance. Derek knew the difference. “And the way you wouldn’t stop going on about the fact they would stop yelling while we were having sex, honestly I just found it really funny. Honestly though Derek, chill you’ll wake them all u-“

Derek leaned forward and attached his lips against Stiles. Stiles seemed startled for a second but smiled and kissed him back. Derek could swear every time they touched the world stopped spinning let alone when they kissed. When they kissed it was like everything else around them stopped and they were the only two people in the room. He knew how cliché it sounded but it was true. Derek’s eyes flashed blue and he closed them. Their lips were unattached before Derek could open them again.

“You can’t control yourself can you!” Stiles exclaims with a laugh. “Anyways you said we needed to wake the others up” Stiles went to climb off Derek but Derek grabbed his arm.

“That can wait” Derek said with raised eyebrows. The smile on Stiles’ face grew and he pulled his arm away from Derek’s hand. He leaned forward.

“Later” He whispered into Derek’s ear and climbed off him, leaving Derek startled as Stiles walked out of the room.

When Stiles walked downstairs the only person already awake was Isaac who was stood in the kitchen cooking something that in Stiles’ opinion smelt amazing.

“You can cook!” Stiles exclaimed loudly and Isaac turned on his heels and shushed him quickly.

“Yes, I can cook. Now be quiet” Isaac hissed as he turned back to the pancakes already on plates and passed a plate to Stiles. It had 3 Halloween pancakes sat on them and it said Stiles in the middle.

“How long have you been awake?” Stiles asked, in a hushed shout.

“A while, Scott woke up really late last night and couldn’t sleep so I was waiting for his heart rate to slow down but it didn’t and-“

“That is why you’re making intricate pancakes?” Derek says as he walked into the room. Isaac shrugged and passed Derek plate. “Thanks but I think I’ll pass. Can I just give it to Stiles?” Derek asked and again Isaac said ‘sure’. He placed the plate on the table next to Stiles.

Stiles leaned over the table and shoved Derek before pushing the plate back in his direction. “Don’t be a sourwolf and eat the goddamn pancakes. One day of not being a health freak isn’t going to kill you, Der” Stiles said, with a sarcastic drone in the back of his voice. He rolled his eyes and placed an empty plate in the sink.

“Stiles” Derek said, shoving the plate back in his direction. “Eat my pancakes because believe or not I actually don’t like pancakes” Derek finished. Stiles gaped.

“ **You don’t like pancakes!** ” He yelled loud enough to wake up the entire neighbourhood as well as slamming his hands against the table. He heard Isaac groan.

“Stiles” He hissed, turning on his heels and leaning against the counter “Do you understand the term ‘be quiet’?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and went back to the pancakes.

“Pancakes aren’t my favourite food in the universe, Stiles. It’s not like I stopped you from eating them” Derek said, chuckling lightly. Isaac sat at the head of the table between Stiles and Derek and started nibbling at his Pancakes, but even Derek could see the smirk on his face as they saw the look on Stiles’ face.

“If you aren’t going to eat the pancakes can I at least get a kiss?” Stiles asked pleadingly. Derek laughed at the look of panic in Isaac’s face.

“That’s my cue to leave” Isaac said quickly as he scurried out the room. As soon as he’d left Derek grabbed Stiles shirt from across the table and pressed his lips against his, the pancakes that Isaac made for Derek falling on the floor in the process.

“Feel better” Derek said smirking, and Stiles sat there with a smirk on his face.

“Much better”

Slowly but surely the rest of the pack filtered into the kitchen, Stiles and Derek with the biggest smiles on their faces. But that wasn’t anything new. Since Stiles met Derek the smile has been pretty much permanent. Everyone teased them as expected. But one new thing that came from this past year was something they didn’t expect.

They actually liked the teasing.

 


End file.
